Sailor Moon W: Winter Soilder
by Tiffany2
Summary: Three new soilders, two ultimate crystals, one destiny...


"I can feel it.....  
She's coming.....  
At last!"  
"Come on Serena!" nagged Rini. "Don't you know what time it is?" Serena's long blonde pink tails were getting in the way of her Mario Smash Brothers game for Nitendo. "Come on...come on...GAME OVER!!! Ahhh, stupid hair!" Then Serena had a better idea. Not to blame the mistake on her hair, but of Rini's appearance. "Oh Rini! I got a glimpse of your devil pink cones again." Serena knew it was a poor excuse. "Look at the time Serena! Don't you remember?" Then, Rini had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh, and by the way, was it my fault that you lost the other 28 times?" "27, thank you very much, and no, I don't remember what's suppose to happen at this time?" Rini gave a sigh. "We're suppose to be at Cherry Hill Temple with..." "Oh no! The meeting!" Serena interrupted, and as soon as Rini said that, she grabbed Rini's arm and ran at super top speed out the door.  
As her and Rini ran around the block near the 'Crown Arcade', they didn't even stop to say hi to Andrew. Even when Andrew took a 5 minute break at the arcade, just to greet them. All he did was eat their dust. Then, out of the blue, came this gray husky with blue eyes, just standing in Serena's path. Before the dog could see Serena, her, Rini, and the dog, were all on the ground in pain. "Serena, look what you did!" Rini shouted. Just when Rini started to pat the scared dog on the back, a girl with short white hair and odangoes on the top, petted the dog, too. "I'm so sorry that my dog got in the way. Balto's always getting in the..." The girl looked at Serena in a way like she's seen her before. "Ahhh, can I help you?" Serena asked nervisouly. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. All of a sudden, the dog ran the other way into a back alleyway. "Oh! I gata go!" She looked towards Serena as she was leaving. As Serena looked at her, she said, "Or maybe.....just maybe.....I do know her." "Come on Serena!" Rini interrupted. "We have to get to Raye's house!" As they ran the other way, the girl starred behind the shadows of the back alleyway with her gray husky by her side. "I'll see you again....you can make sure of that....princess."  
"Serena, your late, again!" nagged Raye, as she placed her long black hair, behind her ear. As Serena was grasping for air, she said, "Well....I'm....sorry, but....I was really....into....this game, we ran into a dog....and I met a girl." "Oh really, well then what's this so called 'girls' name?" Serena paused for a moment, thinking about what happened when she met this girl. "I guess we never had enough time to exchange names." "Never mind then. Just...you and Rini get inside already." Rini- only being at Raye's temple a few times- admired the ancient statues of Cherry Hill Temple. When Rini finally got out of her trance, she noticed Serena and Raye were already half way through the door, as she started to run after them.  
As they got inside, they noticed Mina putting her blonde hair behind her, Lita with her brown hair in a high ponytail, and Amy shaking her short blue hair, already at the low table on the floor. "Finally! We thought you'd never show up!" whined Lita. "Look. The important thing is that they're here now, so let's get started." Amy sighed. "Start talking sailor business!" added Mina. "Do we have to, I mean we just concurred our last enemy!" whined Serena. While the others were talking about their sailor battles, Serena dozed off, to what seemed an eternal dream. She ran down a long narrow hallway, with crystals that shinned on the walls. Down the hall, she noticed that a big light started to flash! Serena stopped dead in her tracks, when she noticed two objects of power in mid-air. All of a sudden, the objects turned into a princess with white, long hair that had odangoes on the top. When the princess turned to look at Serena, black light shinned the room, and Serena, awoke.  
Usually, Serena would wake up with droll on the side of her mouth, and a dozed look on her face. But with all the knowledge she encountered, all she could do was ( for once in her life ) think. This princess looked a lot like that girl from this morning. So, Serena leaned over towards the others and asked, "Do any of you know this girl with white short hair with meatballs on the top?" Everyone sitting at the table had a 'Oh Brother' look on their faces ( After all, they were talking about sailor business ). The only one who didn't give a look, was Lita! "Actually, that girl does sound very familiar." "Really?" asked Mina. "I believe she went to my old school. Her name is Tiffany Gekkani. She was in a few of my classes." Then, she paused for a moment to think. "I remember that one time, this girl named Monechi, beat her up pretty bad. I ran over their as fast as I could, but before I knew it, a gray husky was getting ready to attack Monechi!" Everyone gathered even closer. "Monechi ran off before the husky could even move a paw. When I finally reached them, I noticed that the dog gave her this purple, computer type thing." At that moment, Amy and Rini both looked down at the hand held super-mini computer, with the sign of Mercury on it. "Hey Lita! Did it look like Amy's mini computer?" asked Rini. Then, everyone looked at the little computer. "Almost! Do you think that she's a sailor scout, too?" "No....but a princess." answered Serena from the window. Everyone just looked at her with disbelief.  
After a couple of hours, everybody decided to go home. "Oh man! I can taste that banana split now!" Serena said with drool down her lip. "Serena, we haven't had dinner yet!" scolded Rini. "Oh ya." As the girls walked down the steps of Cherry Hill Temple, Rini noticed the same husky that they seen this morning. "Serena, look!" But before Serena could even blink, the dog had already jumped in the bush to the right. "What is it?" "I could of sworn....he was just....I mean that dog was just...." Rini couldn't think of what to say. "Rini, I think you've had too many sweets today." Serena said with an attitude. "Well, if you think I've had too many sweets, then you've had too many sweets to count, with that crazy dream you've had!" Rini snapped. "What was that dream about anyway?" Serena wasn't sure if the dream was a vision of the future, or just a nightmare, so she decided not to tell her. While Serena and Rini were blabbering on, from the right side bush, there was a shadow of three people and a husky, watching the girls every move. "Do you think she has the right birth crystal?" the one from the right whispered. "I know she has one Lily, but it might not be one of the ultimate crystals. What do you think Tiffany?" the girl from the left answered. "Well Rose, we'll have to find out. We'll....just see."  
"Beep....beep....beeeeeeeeeep!" the alarm bell rang, as Serena jumped out of bed. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school! Oh, why can't summer be a few more months!" Serena whined, as she jumped up and down the stairs like a bolt of lightning opening the door. Then, she stopped in midair, when a thought struck her. "Lunch!" Serena couldn't believe it! One of her most favorite pass times was sitting on the counter and she just began to notice it. As soon as she grabbed the purple lunch bag, she was off once again at top speed.   
Serena huffed and puffed, as she ran down the side walk towards Crass Roads Junior High. At that same moment, a girl with short brown hair, crashed right into Serena! Before they knew it, Serena was on the ground and the girl was leaning against the wall holding her head. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" Serena whined. "You almost got me killed!" When the girl got to her footing, she asked, "Do you know where Cross Roads Junior High is?" All Serena could do was sigh at the matter. "Ha ha ha, I go to that school. Come on, I'll show you the way. Anyway, my names Serena." "I'm Lily." As they shook hands, Lily noticed something familiar about Serena. "Maybe....we should get to school." Lily stuttered. Serena went into shock, as she heard the word 'school' come out of her mouth. Then, she started to wail, as she ran like their was no tomorrow, as she held Lily's hand.  
As they ran up flights of stairs, Lily started to talk about her past life. "I'm the youngest of the my two other sisters, since I'm gifted,.... I got put into the 8th grade....my oldest sister, Rose....who has red in a ponytail....she got held back a year and is also in the 8th grade. The second oldest is Tiffany....she has white, short hair with two buns on top....like you, I guess..." Serena stopped died in her tracks, when she heard about Tiffany. She soon remembered what Lita had said about her the day before! Monechi, the fight, and the dog! She remembered her on the street and for some crazy coincidence, she remembered the dream with the princess. Before she knew it, she was in her home room, seated in the second row. "....Awe, yes, Tiffany?" pointed the teacher. Serena couldn't believe it! As she turned towards Tiffany, she noticed all three sisters were in the same class as her! Rose, Lily, and even Tiffany! This was starting to get freaky. "....very good, Tiffany. Yes, the South had...." the teacher went on.   
When lunch started, Serena sat with Lita and Amy ( Mina and Raye go to different schools ). Serena told them about the three sisters in her class, and how Lita was right about Tiffany. Then, just out of thin air, that same husky from out on the street, showed up outside the cafeteria window. At that same time, Serena and Tiffany looked out the window, staring at the frantic dog. Serena started to notice Tiffany leaving out the back door, so she decided to follow her. When Serena passed the table where Lily and Rose were seating, they decided to follow as spies. Lita and Amy decided to join in.  
Tiffany looked on the floor of the roof top for the hyper dog. Balto started to bark, as Tiffany ran towards him. "What's wrong with him?" Tiffany turned around to see Serena trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked. "I came to see.... why you left.... in such a hurry. You're not suppose to leave the cafeteria.... till the bell rings so come inside!" Serena's face went from determined to confused, when she seen Tiffany's series but scared face. "Can't you feel it?" Tiffany asked. "Wh-what do you mean?" Serena stuttered. All of a sudden, Tiffany's face went from series to a little corner of a smile. "Why don't we go back in?" Tiffany suggested. When Tiffany and Balto walked past her, all Serena could do was look in shock. "What did she mean by 'Can't you feel it' anyway?" Lita asked Amy. "Do you think that maybe their can be a new enemy?" "I don't know, but I think that we should keep an eye on those sisters." Amy replied. "Hmhm." They turned to look at Lily and Rose, but seen no one. "Where did they go?" asked Lita.  
"Maybe I'll see you around." Tiffany said. Before Serena could say anything, Tiffany already left the room. "Now, where did she go?" Then, Amy and Lita went up to Serena's side. "Don't get too close to her." Lita tolled her. "What do you mean?" "Just stay away from her. She doesn't seem normal." added Amy. As Amy and Lita walked away, Serena just starred at the back doorway.  
From the distance, Lily and Rose stood in the corner watching Tiffany. When Tiffany was just two feet away from the shadows, the girls pulled her in between them. "What is wrong with you!?" Tiffany asked. "I was just seeing what Balto was doing!" "We know that!" demanded Rose. "We just want you to stay away from Serena!" added Lily. "But, she's a good kid...." "A good kid, who might be part of....well....you know." said Rose. "I know." Tiffany said disappointedly. "It's just...." "What?" asked Lily. "Well....it's....it's the first time a student was....actually concerned for me." replied Tiffany. "Who just might be the princess."  
After school, Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina, headed over to Cherry Hill Temple to study with Raye, for a major test in January. "....all three sisters are in the same class?" Mina asked. "Ya! Isn't that weird?" Serena added. As the four girls were only a block away from the temple, they could hear screams from Raye's Grandfather! "Heeeeelp!! Ahhhh!!!" The four girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them, while they called their guardian planet powers. "Mercury Star Power!" shouted Amy. "Jupiter Star Power!" began Lita. "Venus Star Power!" called out Mina. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena shouted. A blaze of color surrounded the four girls, as sailor suits of different color, covered their body's. As soon as the scouts formed, they ran to Cherry Hill Temple to help Raye's Grandfather.  
Sailor Moon was the first to turn the corner. What she saw was unforgettable! A green monster with red eyes, was pulling something out of the Grandfather's chest. It looked to be a crystal spear, with a blazing fire inside. At that moment, Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, appeared just in time to see the same horrifying site.  
In the corner of the Temple, Raye quivered with anger and fear. "I have to stop this evil, Mars Star Power!" Flames of fire surrounded her as she turned into the scout of flame, Sailor Mars. After her transformation, she ran by the scouts' side. "Hmm, this birth crystal doesn't seem to have the power strong enough for Queen Mapleve." complained the monster. "That's because it only has power for it's true owner!" Sailor Moon proclaimed. "Who's there?" shrieked the monster. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! So give back....whatever that thing is....to its rightful owner, or you'll regret it!" "Well, I am Creation. I can fool you beyond your imagination. And these things are called birth crystals, you idiot!" "Birth crystals?" Sailor Mercury thought. "Well enough of this chit-chat!" yelled Creation. "I'll take you down all at once! Creation Smoke Illusion!" and before they knew it, a big blanket of white smoke had surrounded Cherry Hill Temple.  
"Where are we guys?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Are we still at the Temple?" added Sailor Venus. "I think so!" answered Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon started to look around. Then out of the clear mists, she spotted a tall man with black hair. "Darien!" She ran straight over to where Darien stood and held him close with relief. "Oh, Darien." she said with a sigh. All of a sudden, Darien's eyes turned to red, as two long, green arms replaced his human body parts! The two arms grabbed Sailor Moon and jolted her with static electricity! Other green arms grabbed the other Sailor Scouts, which jolted them, as well. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Fools! You actually believed my illusions!" shrieked Creation. Just as their seemed to be no hope, a beam of snow hit the monster in the chest, to were it fell face first. Then, a tornado of leaves swirled the mist of smoke away. All of the Scouts looked up to see the three girls in sailor uniforms, just like theirs! The girl on the left had short, brown hair, a yellow skirt, blue high heeled shoes, and bows. The girl on the far right had a high red hair ponytail, with a green skirt, brown bows and boots. The girl in the middle had short white hair with odangoes on top, with a light blue skirt, two pink bows, and purple boots.   
"How dare you take away birth crystals!" the middle scout shouted. "From people who are good and kind!" added the scout from the left.   
"We won't tolerate such evil ways!" the scout from the right proclaimed. "Sailor Snow, the winter scout!" shouted the white hair sailor. "Sailor Flower, spring scout!" added the brown hair warrior. "Sailor Fall, autumn scout!" the sailor with red hair announced. "And we are here to stay!" proclaimed Sailor Snow.  
Sailor Snow took her purple staff and shouted, "Blizzard Snow Shower!" Out of the pink globe on top, a sheet of ice covered Cherry Hill Temple, trapping Creation. Sailor Moon realized it was her turn to attack, so she pulled out her wand and called out, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A huge heart went straight towards the monster and destroyed it in an instant. "Season Soldiers!" began Sailor Snow. "Let's take off!" "Sailor Moon?" added Sailor Flower. "Watch out for Queen Mapleve!" Sailor Fall finished. Before Sailor Moon could say thanks, the Season Soldiers were gone.  
The next day at school, the girls were talking about yesterday. "Well, it looks like another day of hard crime battles, again." sighed Lita. "How can it get any worse?" asked Serena. Then Amy ran over to them. "You guys! The school board made a mistake! The test for January was moved to the beginning of December. So I thought maybe if we study more, like maybe...." Serena couldn't hear anymore of it. Why did she have to open her big mouth? All she could do at the time was drop to the floor. "So, maybe,....it can get worse." Everyone started to laugh. Except, Serena. 


End file.
